concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixies
Frank Black Breeders 1986 December 6, 1986 The Rat, supporting Throwing Muses(?) December 15, 1986 WJUL Studios, University of Lowell, Lowell, MA December 20, 1986 Bat Cave East/Doc's Cafe, Roxbury, MA December 31, 1986 Green Street Station, MA (supporting Plan 9) 1987 March ?, 1987 Fort Apache, Boston, MA (recording Surfer Rosa) May 23, 1987 Worcester Center, supporting Throwing Muses October 3, 1987 CBGB's, New York City, NY October 30, 1987 CBGB's, New York City, NY 1988 - 01/xx/88 Foufaine's Electriques, Montreal, QC - 02/17/88 9:30 Club, Washington DC - 02/27/88 Amsterdam, NED - 03/14/88 Silver Dollar, Toronto, ON - 03/xx/88 WYNU Studio Session, New York City, NY - 03/18/88 Toronto, ITY - 04/xx/88 Danish TV - 04/04/88 The Loft, Berlin, GER - 04/11/88 Elysee Montmarte, Paris, FRA - 04/13/88 VPRO Radio Session, NED - 04/13/88 Utrecht, NED - 04/14/88 Milky Way, Amsterdam, NED - 04/15/88 Eindhoven, NED - 04/16/88 Paard, Den Hague, NED - 04/20/88 Markethalle, Hamburg, GER - 04/23/88 Batschapp, Frankfurt, GER - 04/29/88 Burberries, Manchester, ENG - 05/01/88 Town and Country Club, London, ENG - 05/02/88 London, studio work for Gigantic EP - 05/03/88 Maida Vale, Studio 4 - 05/13/88 Paradise Club, Boston, MA - 05/15/88 Boston, MA - 05/22/88 Richmond, VA - 05/24/88 9:30 Club, Washington DC - 06/03/88 7th Street Entry, Minneapolis, MN - 06/04/88 Cubby Bear, Chicago, IL - 06/07/88 Peel Session, London, ENG - 06/15/88 Peel Session, London, ENG - 06/18/88 Berkeley Square, Berkely, CA - 09/08/88 Simon Mayo Sessions - 09/23/88 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED - 09/25/88 Deinze, BEL - 09/26/88 Deinze, BEL (Futurama Festival) - 09/29/88 Town and Country Club, London, ENG - 10/01/88 Nightwon, Rotterdam, NED - 10/09/88 Hippodrome Studio, London, ENG - 10/14/88 The Ritz, New York City, NY - 10/18/88 Peel Session, London, ENG - 11/29/88 Peel Session, London, ENG 1989 - 01/23/89 BBC/Snub Session - 04/16/89 Maida Vale, Studio 3, London - 04/20/89 Cliffs Pavillion - 04/23/89 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, MA - 04/24/89 Hummingbird, Birmingham, England - 04/27/89 Polytechnic, Newcastle, England - 04/28/89 Queen Mary Union, Glasgow, Scotland - 05/02/89 Peel Session, London, England - 05/03/89 Liverpool, England - 05/04/89 University, Sheffield, England - 05/05/89 Polytechnic, Leeds, England - 05/08/89 Bristol Center, Bristol, England - 05/09/89 University, Cardiff - 05/10/89 London Town & Country Club - 05/11/89 London Town & Country Club - 05/13/89 Festival, Lorley - 05/15/89 Pinkpop Festival, Geleen, Holland - 06/03/89 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain - 06/07/89 Bataclan, Paris, France - 06/10/89 Rote Fabrik, Zurich, Switzerland - 06/12/89 Arena, Vienna, Austria - 06/15/89 Longhorn Club, Stuttgart - 06/16/89 Festival, Glastonbury - 06/17/89 Batschaap, Frankfurt, Germany - 06/18/89 Bocuhm Club - 06/22/89 Braumschweig - 06/23/89 PC69, Bielfield - 06/24/89 Grobe Freohiet, Hamburg, Germany - 06/28/89 Electric Garden, Stockholm, Sweden - 07/xx/89 The Bacchannal, San Diego, CA - 07/02/89 Werchter - 07/04/89 Kilburn Hall, London, England - 07/06/89 London, England - 07/31/89 Malibu Club, Long Island, NY - 08/08/89 Cleveland, OH - 08/10/89 Caberet Metro, Chicago, IL - 08/11/89 First Avenue Club, Minneapolis, MN - 08/14/89 The Living Room, Providence, RI - 08/15/89 The Paradise, Boston - 09/02/89 Fox Theater, St. Louis (opening for Love and Rockets) - 09/08/89 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles (opening for Love and Rockets and The Cure) - 09/15/89 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL - 09/17/89 Madrid, Spain - 09/21/89 Paris, France - 09/23/89 Deinze - 09/25/89 Utrecht - 10/16/89 Gloucester Leisure Center - 10/18/89 Tipatinas, New Orleans, LA - 10/22/89 University of Texas, Austin, TX - 10/25/89 UCSD, La Jolla, CA - 10/27/89 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA - 10/28/89 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA - 10/31/89 EMU Ballroom, Eugene, xx - 11/20/89 The Living Room, Providence, RI - 11/29/89 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA - 11/30/89 The Ritz, NYC, NY 1990 - 01/05/90 Cat's Cradle, Chapel Hill, NC (Black Francis Solo Show) - 02/11/90 Borderlie, London (Black Francis Solo Show) - 03/24/90 Crawford Hall, Irvine - 06/xx/90 Los Angeles, Portastudio demo - 07/xx/90 Chicago, recording for Rubaiyat compilation - 08/16/90 Glouchester Leisure Centre - 08/18/90 Maida Vale, Studio 5, London - 08/26/90 Reading Festival, England - 08/27/90 Reading Festival, England - 09/01/90 Schuttorf - 09/02/90 Arena, Ulm - 09/08/90 Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany - 09/09/90 Sporthalle, Koln, Germany - 09/10/90 Stadhalle, Offenbach - 09/12/90 Volkhaus, Zurich - 09/17/90 Madrid, Spain - 09/2x/90 National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland - 09/2x/90 Belfast, Ireland - 09/22/90 Nantes, Italy - 09/23/90 Brielport, Deinze - 09/24/90 Vredenburg, Utrecht, Holland - 09/25/90 Centrum, Utrecht, Holland - 09/27/90 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland - 10/01/90 Mark Goodier Session - 10/05/90 St. George's Hall - 10/07/90 Newcastle, England - 10/10/90 Civic Center, Sheffield - 10/15/90 Guildhall, Glouchester - 10/16/90 Glouchester Leisure Center - 10/17/90 Guildhall, Portsmouth - 10/19/90 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England - 10/20/90 Brixton Academy, London, England - 11/02/90 London, England (Black Francis Solo Show) - 11/27/90 The Concert Hall, Toronto, Canada - 11/29/90 The Orpheum, Boston - 11/30/90 The Ritz, New York, NY - 12/02/90 Latin Quarter, Detroit, MI - 12/03/90 Riviera Theater, Chicago, IL - 12/04/90 First Avenue Club, Minneapolis, MN - 12/10/90 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA - 12/13/90 Universal Ampitheater, Los Angeles, CA - 12/14/90 Civic Center, San Jose, CA - 12/15/90 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA - 12/17/90 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA - 12/18/90 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA - 12/19/90 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1991 - 02/08/91 Ireland (Black Francis Solo Show) - 03/22/91 Santa Monica, CA - 05/27/91 Transbordeur, Lyon, France - 05/28/91 Verdue Theater, Nice, France - 06/01/91 Medoquine, Bordeaux, France - 06/03/91 Olympia, Paris, France - 06/04/91 Olympia, Paris, France - 06/06/91 Grimporez Stadium, Lille, France - 06/07/91 Le Zenith, Paris, France - 06/08/91 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG - 06/12/91 Festival, Lisbon, POR - 06/13/91 Lisbon Coliseum dos Recerios, POR - 06/14/91 Maida Vale, Studio 3, London, ENG - 06/19/91 The Point Depot, Dublin, IRE - 06/21/91 SEC, Glasgow, SCOT (Accident Gig) - 06/22/91 GMEX Railway Station, Manchester, ENG June 25-26, 1991 Brixton Academy, London, ENG - 06/28/91 Festival, Belfort - 06/29/91 Bizzare Festival, Gissen - 07/01/91 Circus Dome, Munich, GER - 07/02/91 Metropolis, Torino, ITY - 07/06/91 Festival, Torhout - 07/07/91 Festival, Werchter - 07/10/91 Jaap Einhal, Amsterdam, Holland - 07/11/91 Leysin Festival, Switzerland - 07/13/91 JAAP Eden Hall - 07/14/91 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG - 07/26/91 Brixton Academy, London, ENG - 08/02/91 Thurles, FRA (Black Francis Solo Show) - 08/24/91 Reading Festival, ENG (Black Francis Solo) - 08/25/91 Hasselt, BEL (Black Francis Solo Show) - 09/08/91 Hamburg, GER - 09/25/91 Utrecht, NED - 09/xx/91 Burbank, CA (Leonard Cohen tribute, performing "I Can't Forget") October 31, 1991 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA November 1, 1991 Hayden Square, Tempe, AZ November 11, 1991 Shriver Auditorium, Baltimore, MD November 12, 1991 Cameo Theater, Miami, FL November ?, 1991 The Moon, Tallahassee, FL November ?, 1991 Milk Bar, Jacksonville, FL (played 2 days after previous show) November 16, 1991 Georgia Theater, Athens, GA November 21, 1991 Citadel Center, Washington DC November 23, 1991 Ritz, New York City, NY November 26, 1991 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI November 27, 1991 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA December 1, 1991 Royal Oak Theater, Detroit, MI December 8, 1991 American Theater, St. Louis, MI December 15-16, 1991 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC December 17, 1991 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA December 19, 1991 Crest Theater, Sacramento, CA December 20, 1991 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA December 21-22, 1991 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1992 January 25, 1992 Barrymore Theater, Madison, WI January 26-27, 1992 First Avenue Club, Minneapolis, MN February 5, 1992 Ritz, New York City, NY February 13-14, 1992 "Dennis Miller Show" February 22, 1992 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL March 1, 1992 The Arena, Miami, FL March 3, 1992 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC March 7, 1992 Coliseum, Hampton, VA March 9, 1992 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY March 13, 1992 Worcester Centrum, Worcester, MA March 15, 1992 Providence, RI March 20, 1992 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 21, 1992 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY March 27, 1992 The Palace, Detroit, MI March 30, 1992 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN March 31, 1992 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL April 5, 1992 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX April 6, 1992 Summit, Houston, TX April 7, 1992 Erwin Center, Austin, TX April 10, 1992 Activity Center, Tempe, AZ April 13, 1992 Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA April 14, 1992 Hollywood, CA April 15, 1992 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA April 16, 1992 Warfield, San Francisco, CA April 17, 1992 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA April 20-21, 1992 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA April 23, 1992 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC April 24, 1992 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC April 26, 1992 New York (believed to be their last show) September 10-11, 2010, Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN